I Will Always Love You
by Shadowhunter-4ever
Summary: Three years after the war, Sebastian is dead and both Clary and Jace are starting their lives until something unplanned happens. Will Jace become frightened and leave Clary? Or will he stay by her when she tells him her new found discovery. First fanfic so please go a little easy. Constructive criticism is encouraged! Should update once or twice a week. Some MALEC and SIZZY.
1. Chapter 1

After three years, it finally came to an end. Three years of people dying and mourning over their loved ones. Whenever they got the time too, that is. Sebastian was dead. We found him in Greece, in one of his new apartments. Jace and I had convinced Magnus to use a tracking spell to locate my bastard of a brother. I knew Jace didn't want me going anywhere near him, but I wanted to be the one that drove my blade through that sick, cold, heart of his.

The fight didn't last as long as I would have expected. I stood off to the side and watched the angel and the demon battle each other. My heart thudded in my chest as Sebastian stood over top of Jace, a seraph blade poised in his hands. I had run across the room jumping on my brothers back rolling him off of Jace. We rolled until he was once again on top, the blade shining as bright as the moon in the night. He snarled, and spat out blood. He looked down at me with those soulless black eyes, full of malice and contempt. As he tried to tell me that we wouldn't win, and how him and I would breed the new race Jace was slowly crawling in our direction. Sebastian, clueless as to what was happening behind him began to sputter up blood. With whatever strength I had left I pushed him off me. Looking at him from above I saw a knife protruding his back. Jace looked down at me with his tender, loving gold eyes and scooped me into his arms.

That was the happiest day of my life. No more worries. No more nail biting in nervousness. That was until today.

I sat in my bathroom at the institute looking at what lay in the palm of my hand in utter shock. I wasn't ready. Jace didn't want this. We weren't even married yet! He was going to leave me, I can see it now. Me begging him not to leave me, and stay. Help me through the tough times that I will go through in the future months. After all we've been though together. The war, death, blood and losses, this was going to be the thing that took me away from him. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew he would figure out one way or another. I heaved myself off of the floor peering into the mirror. I sat the object down on the counter looking at my reflection. My red hair was in a mop on top of my head. My green eyes usually bright and happy were bloodshot and swollen from crying. My normally pale skin was red and blotchy with tear stains dancing across my cheeks, almost laughing at my pain.

I had to tell him. _Get it over with, _my mind spat. _Just tell him. _As I took several deep breaths I walked over to the door. Jace had just gotten back from hunting with Alec, so he must be in the weapons room. As my hand made contact with the chilling door knob reality finally set in. _This is it; I'm going to tell Jace. _As I twisted the knob, I looked back at the thing that could destroy my life. There it sat, like a bright red flashing light. A pink plus sign placed in the middle of the test. _Time to go. _Time to go tell Jace I was pregnant. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 is now up. I'm hoping you all like it so far! I hope to update as much as possible. **____** The Mortal Instruments belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Claire! **_

While walking to the weapons room thoughts speed through my mind at a million miles per hour: _What will he say? Will he leave me? Or maybe he'll be excited! _Running my hand along the Institutes upholstered walls seems to give me a sense of relaxation. I can here Alec's voice coming from the room at the end of the hall. The door to the weapons room is open, a faint glow emitting from the crack letting me see the flower pattern of the carpet.

"That Shax demon was an easy kill" Alec said.

"Mmhmm" Jace hummed. Opening the door some more I saw them standing next to the targets cleaning off their blades. Jace's blonde hair looked golden in the pale light, making him even look like an angel even more.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Alec shouted in exasperation.

"What! Oh yeah. That thing was so stupid didn't see us coming"

As I pushed the door wide open a crack emitted from the hinges, causing Jace and Alec's attention to turn to me.

"Hey, how was hunting" I asked.

"Good. We killed a Shax that was down in Central Park. Although, with my God like abilities who would be surprised" Jace said. Alec rolled his eyes, before sauntering away mumbling something about Magnus.

I was happy for them. They had gotten back together shortly after the war had ended. It was better for them when they were together. Better for all of us actually. Alec was no longer moping around and Magnus… Well. He wasn't always in a mood, and had ten times more glitter on than usual. They both deserved to be together after all they had been throu-

"Clary," Jace whispered "Are you okay? I've been saying your name for a while now. Is something bothering you?"

"Uhhh No- why do you ask? I just- I mean-"

"Ahhh. I see the problem. You're distracted by my staggering good looks. I mean you're not the first girl to swoon at the sight of me, but come on Clary. You've known me for a while now and-"

"Jace just shut-up, I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic quips."

"Clary?"

"Jace I need to tell you something. And I'm not sure how you're going to take it. I didn't mean for this to happen, I know were not ready, but please whatever you do please don't leave me!" I was getting frustrated with myself now. _Why couldn't I just say it! _I wanted to cry.

"Love, what's wrong. You can tell me anything" Jace had a mask of concern planted on his face, and I knew it was killing him not knowing what was wrong with me.

"Just promise me Jace that you won't leave me. I need you"

"I thought I promised you that a long time ago, when we were in Idris with Valentine."

"Please?"

"Okay. I promise" This was it. I was going to tell him, that he was going to be a father.

"Jace… I'm pregnant."

_**Alec POV **_

I had been in the weapons room polishing up my seraph blades when Clary entered the room. When I had first met her I was hostile towards her, knowing that Jace was in love with her from the minute he saw Clary. I was jealous then. I thought I loved Jace, but he was just a safe option. My _parabatai. _I knew it could never happen; it was against the Law for parabatai's to have relationships. Then I met _my_ sparkly warlock. Magnus Bane. He had listened to my problems when no one else would. Then I made that stupid ass mistake. I only wanted to do it so we could be together, so he wouldn't just forget about me once I died.

He promised me that when the time came he would think of something. But I wanted to talk about it now. If I chose to become immortal before I died I would look like an old bag for the rest of my endless years. I already knew Magnus would never shorten his life span. But if I was going to make the sacrifice, then I wanted to do it when I was young.

I had planned on going over to Magnus' now. I wouldn't bring it up right away. I didn't want to spend my whole time there arguing. Something would have to be said sooner or later though. And this time, I wanted a real decision from him.

_**Clary POV**_

"You- your what!" Jace sputtered.

"I'm pregnant Jace." I whispered.

"By the Angel! Raziel please tell me this is not a dream!" He was laughing with the biggest grin I have ever seen plastered on his face. His angelic features were disoriented as he screamed with joy.

"No, I'm serious. I found out about an hour ago, while you and Alec were out hunting."

"This is amazing Clary! We're going to be parents! I finally get to be the father that I never had. I mean I was raised by Valentine, so I never knew what it was like to have the slightest bit of childhood. This baby- this baby will have everything they could ever want. And I will make sure he gets what he wants."

"Jace, I'm sorry" I had totally forgotten that he was raised that way. The only thing he had to play with was weapons, and read books on how to kill soulless monsters. He never knew what it was like to just be a kid. I felt for him, I knew that it wasn't an easy ten years for.

"Don't apologize for something that wasn't your fault Clary." He offered me a small smile. But I saw pain flash through his eyes. Jace rarely showed his vulnerable side, only with me. I lifted my hand to his face smoothing, out the lines. He cupped my face with his large scarred hands, bringing his lips to mine. They molded together softly, our passion growing. I loved this boy so much that words could not even express my feelings. As we broke away for air, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Can we go back to our room?" I whispered, slightly out of breath.

"Our room?" He said with an amused smile.

"Well, I usually sleep there with you anyway so…"

"I'm kidding Clary" He said lightly with that infuriating smirk.

We walked hand in hand out of the weapons room. Jace, walking slightly behind me stumbled into me when I abruptly stopped.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"You said 'I will make sure he gets what he wants.' Jace you know it could be a girl, right?"

"Of course I do! Although we will need to have at least one boy. I need to pass on my name."

"Only you Jace, only you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! I am so sorry about all the mistakes in the previous chapter. I'm still getting used to editing on the site and trying to find a BETA. As usual The Mortal Instruments belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Claire! REVIEW!**_

I had finally told Jace about the baby. I couldn't be happier about his reaction. He wanted to be a father! I don't know what I would have done if he left, thinking that he could never raise this baby. Jace will never understand what an amazing person he is. Of course he has an over-inflated ego, but around me I see how he truly is. We were going to be parents, and I couldn't wait.

After I told Jace the news, we had gone to bed. And now, here we lay, locked in each other's embrace. My head lay against his hard chest, listening to that always steady heartbeat. He was so warm, so inviting that I never wanted to leave his arms. He brought me comfort in times of need and he would never know how much it helped me sometimes. Jace, my rock, my angel. As I lay thinking, I felt Jace's hand come up and stroke my cheek.

"You don't know how much you mean to me." He murmurs, warm breath fanning across my face.

"You're my everything," I whisper "And I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"You won't Clary, never." He whispers, brushing a stray curl behind my ear.

"I love you Jace"

"I love you too Clarissa," I pout at the full use of my name, and he chuckles softly. Kissing my forehead lightly he whispers "You're adorable. Now go to sleep sweetheart, you need your rest." I fall asleep with a small smile adorning my face.

_**Jace POV**_

I looked down at my little red-head. She was so beautiful, with her light freckles and bright emerald eyes. I didn't deserve her. Or this baby. But she made me better, made me _want_ to try and be something better. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like the angel she always was in my eyes. Now that the baby was coming I would have to put my plan into action much sooner. Everything had to be perfect. No mistakes. In two days it would be Clary's nineteenth birthday. I swear on the Angel that if one thing messes up then I will be a very unhappy man. Her eighteenth was ruined due to the war, and it was probably her most important birthday.

With one last look down at my beautiful girl, I fell into a blissful sleep. With images of Clary painting the backs of my eyelids.

The bright morning sun is what wakes me up the next morning. My hand goes to the other side of the bed, seeking the warmth of a body. I find it cold. My senses are on high alert now, not knowing were my little red has gone. As I rub what grogginess is left from my eyes, I can hear faint coughing coming from the bathroom. As I pad softly across the carpet I think of what could be wrong. She hasn't gone hunting, so she couldn't be poisoned, a mundane sickness like the flu? No. A slow smile spreads across my face as I remember what she told me the previous night. As I push the bathroom door open I see Clary hunched over the toilet. From behind I can see her body racking with shudders as she dry heaves. I run to where she kneels and sit beside her. I bring my hand up to rub her back in small circles as she offers me a small smile. Clary opens her mouth to say something before she goes pale again and leans over the toilet once more. This goes on for about another ten minutes before she is able to stand. I watch as she rinses out her mouth and brushes her teeth, before she comes and sits in my lap. She curls her body into my chest, and closes her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I murmur into her hair.

"Yes, just a little bit of morning sickness." Her bright red curly hair brushes my nose. I smile to myself knowing that her hair is one of my favourite things about her. It matches her fiery temper.

"Did you want to go back to bed, or get something to eat?" I asked curiously, not knowing if she was well enough to go about just yet.

"Is Isabelle cooking?" She asks in a frightened voice. I couldn't blame her. I still shudder at the thought of that soup Izzy tried to make when I first met Clary. I let an amused laugh escape my lips as I respond:

"No, she's not even here. When Alec and I came back last she was getting into the elevator, saying something like 'You two are getting ichor all over the carpet! And I'm going to Simon's so behave.' She's starting to sound like Maryse."

"Alright then, let's get something to eat."

"Shall I carry thy lady downstairs?" I asked while standing.

"Someone's feeling chivalrous this morning." Clary smirked.

"Well in your condition you shouldn't be straining your-"

"Jace," Clary scowled "I'm not dying." My face instantly paled at the thought of losing her. No, I did once and it won't happen again. She's not going anywhere, she's staying with me. "Jace are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes I'm fine. It's just the thought of you…" I had to stop; my throat was closing up, feeling my eyes sting with unshed tears. _Quit it_, I told myself, Jace Herondale does not cry.

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Clary spoke in a determined voice.

I smiled "I know."

_**Isabelle POV**_

__I swear on the Angel those boys will be the death of me. Why must they always ruin everything? By the Angel! I'm starting to sound like my mother. I had gotten a text from Simon about an hour ago telling me to come over to his apartment. We had been getting closer since the war had ended, although I was hesitant. After my mother told me what my father had done, I had been afraid of having my heart shattered_**. **_Thus, all of the one-night stands. I knew Simon was different though. He was the only man that actually cared for me, and not just my body. Tonight I had to tell him how I really felt. I didn't want him thinking that after all these years I was just going to rid of him.

As I walked onto the A Train, I was thinking of how I was going to say the words. I never knew it was this hard. I always see my siblings say it with so much ease that it makes me jealous at times. _Just say it: I love you Simon._ Now I just have to speak the words to him.

_**Clary POV**_

__We had a light breakfast of toast as my stomach was still a little uneasy. I shot Jace a glare as he peered over his coffee cup at me.

"Must you?" I spat.

"Must I what sweetheart?" he asked innocently.

"You know I can't drink coffee, so why do you have to drink it in front of me?"

He raised an eyebrow "I need it to wake me up" he winked.

"Screw you" I mumbled.

Jace smirked "I believe you already do, love." My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. A blush rose to my cheeks as I admired the sight of the table top, refusing to look at Jace. My heart began to pump at a rapid rate when I realized we would have to tell our parents.

"We still have to tell our parents." I murmured still not meeting his eyes. I heard him set his cup back down on the table, before I felt his warm hand grab both of mine. Jace's other hand slipped underneath my chin, raising my eyes to his. His molten gold eyes were filled with so much love and understanding that I never wanted to look away.

"I totally forgot about that," he laughed shakily "Luke's going to kill me."

"I won't let him, although he might wolf up and maim you." I smirked

Jace rolled his eyed in response "Well Maryse and Robert probably won't freak out. And I'm not _that _scared of Luke, it's you mother."

"Well, if her reaction is bad then you can just go into hiding, though she might hunt you down. I am her little girl after all."

Jace winked, "Not an innocent one."

"Yeah, well I thought that was implied."

"Oh it is. I just wanted you to remember that it was at the hands of this golden God."

"I'm surprised you can fit through most doors, with that fat head of yours and all."

He placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt "Darling I'm offended. But we all know you're lying, my head contains my handsome face, and my amazing hair as well as-"

I giggled "'Darling'? Now you sound like Magnus."

"I highly disagree; there is not one speck of glitter on this sexy body of mine."

"Your sarcasm never ceases to amaze me. Now, we should go find Maryse and Robert, since were already here."

"Why?" I give him my best deadpanned look. "I was joking." He extends his hand, and I take it. Together we walk down the long halls, and into the library.

_**A/N: What did you think? Honest answers please, it will help me improve! Once this story starts to pick up a little more, or once it has been completed then I'm going to write a crossover. Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices maybe! Let me know. **_____


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I wish I did but The Mortal Instruments belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Claire**_!

_**Alec POV**_

__"Alec dear, you have finally arrived!" Magnus boomed as I entered his apartment. Chairman Meow was sitting on the fuchsia couch purring softly. As I walked over to sit beside that cat, I tripped over a stack of books. "Really darling? They were in plain sight; I don't understand how that could have happened. Is something bothering you?" _Yes there was something bothering me_, I thought bitterly.

As I heaved myself off the floor I gave Magus a curious look, "What are all these books for?"

"Well, I had been skimming through pages looking for a spell that could let you become immortal, and stay a Shadowhunter. I haven't gone through them all yet but-"I silenced his talking with a kiss. I knew that neither of us wanted to give up our abilities, and the fact that he was trying wiped away all my previous aggravation. As I pulled away I looked into his glimmering cat eyes, noticing the slight purple bags underneath.

"How long have you been up?"

"All night. I've been looking through these books for hours. I was going to stop and take a break, but then I would find something that would make me keep reading."

"Well you need some rest." I whispered grabbing his hand. I began dragging him towards his room as he yelped: "NO!" I looked back, seeing despair in his eyes.

"Please Alexander. I'm so close I can't stop looking now. It's not just frustrating you, yes I can tell," Giving me a stern look he continued "but me as well."

"Magnus… I know how you feel about this. Trust me I do. But we can figure the rest of this out later." I gave him a soft smile. "I love you Magnus"

"I love you too Alec"

_**Isabelle POV –the night before- **_

My heart began to increase in speed with each step I took towards Simons' house. I couldn't stop the internal argument I was having with myself, knowing that once I got there I would just have to say it. Sure, I would see him again, but there had been tension between us the past few times we had been together. I didn't know why, but I was positive it was about this. I didn't want Jordan or Maia there. Of course they were my friends, but I was kind of hoping they both chose this moment to run around in the woods; practicing whatever fighting skills a wolf would need. Too consumed with my thoughts I was too blind to notice that I was already outside of his apartment building. Taking the stairs one at a time I thought over once more how I was going to say it.

Stairs, I like them. They give you more time to think than that rickety old elevator. As I pushed through the door that led to the hall, I began walking quicker. _What are you a child? Think. You're Isabelle Lightwood, you don't get nervous. _Seconds later I was standing right in front of his door. As I took a deep breath, I rapped my knuckles against the door. A moment later the door opened to reveal a smiling Simon. __

_**Jace POV **_

As we walked down to the library could feel Clary's palm sweat in anticipation and nervousness. If she was this bad now, what would she be like when we told _her_ parents? I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb, trying my best to soothe her. I knew this isn't always the easiest thing to tell a person. Especially with our parents, though they did everything just as young. As we approached the large oak doors I took Clay by the shoulders, turning her to face me. I cupped her face in my large hands and gave her a reassuring look. "Everything's going to be okay." She only responded with a soft kiss to my lips. As we parted, I put my hand on the brass doorknob and opened the doors.

Maryse was sitting at Hodge's old desk flipping through an old Latin book. Robert sat off to the side reading through the _Codex. _I knew after Max died that their marriage had become rocky. I also knew they talked, and Robert only came back so he didn't lose Alec and Isabelle. Things never went back to the way they were though. Maryse peered over her reading glasses and gave us both a curious look.

"What can I help you with?" She spoke with finality in her voice. They must have been arguing before we entered.

Giving Clary's hand a reassuring squeeze I spoke "Well, Clary and I need to tell you something."

Robert looked up from his book for the first time since we came in. Raising an eyebrow he questioned; "What did you want to tell us?"

"Okay. So last night when I came back from hunting with Alec, Clary came and told me some important news."

Clary huffed in frustration, "You already said that."

"Once again, what is it Jace. We are both busy trying to read through old -"

"We are going to have a baby." I blurted.

Maryse dropped the pen she was holing with wide eyes. Robert looked relatively calm, except for his pink ears.

"Well what do you know?" Robert spoke, "Congratulations son!" I was more surprised by his reaction. Robert was never the type to express emotion, but I think he was just happy to get another baby in the house. I knew losing Max was hard for him, even though he didn't show it.

Maryse had regained her composure before smiling "Well I am very happy for you," then she gave a worried look. "You do realize though that Jace, Jocelyn will kill you?"

"I am fully prepared to endure that battle."

Robert let out a low chuckle, "You better, and you think you've seen Jocelyn mad? Well it can be ten times worse than that. So are you excited Clary?" I looked down at her realizing that she hasn't spoken since when we first entered.

"Clary?" I whispered. Her face had gone pale, before she clapped her hands over her mouth and ran out of the room. "Well, I must be going now." Then I turned and left the room.

After Clary felt better and cleaned up, we had planned on going to her house. We decided to take a Portal knowing that it would get things over with much sooner. As I landed on the grass in front of her house, something from above knocked me to the ground. Clary now lay atop me.

"Oh love, it would be really nice if you got off me now." I wheezed. She laughed as she rolled over and off to lie on the grass beside me.

"Well you could have moved."

"You didn't give me time. I'll have you know that for such a small girl you are very-"I stopped mid-sentence when I saw here glare.

"You're stupid." She spat.

"Oh my Angel, months of hormones."

"What was that?"

"I love you?"

"Mmhmm. Sure it was. Now let's go, I want to get this over with."

As I grabbed Clary's hand, bringing her to a standing position we walked to the front door. Knocking twice Luke then answered the door.

"Hey Clary, Jace, come on in!"

As he led us to the living room Jocelyn stood up from the couch before running over to Clary, engulfing her in a hug. "Sweetie, I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?"

"I'm good mom, but I have something to tell you." Jocelyn smile fell from her face, and in its spot was a blank mask. As we walked over to the couch I could see Luke eyeing me out of the corner of my eye. I knew was suspicious, that much was obvious. I let Clary talk more this time. Jocelyn was her mother, and she had grown up with Luke, so she was the only one who knew how to go about this. "The past few weeks I haven't been feeling well. I knew I wasn't poisoned; I haven't gone hunting in weeks. So while everyone was out last night I stayed home. And in that time I took a-"she stopped and took a deep breath," I took a pregnancy test." Both Luke and Jocelyn had gone white. Their eyes shifted from me to Clary, to Clary's stomach. "The test was positive." Clary whispered.

Jocelyn's eyes then locked with mine. I saw a fire blazing full of anger and hatred in them. "I knew you were bad for her," she spoke viciously; "I should have kept her away from you. You're both too young for this, the responsibility you need!" Luke took Jocelyn by the shoulders, rubbing them in a relaxing moition.

"I am happy for you two." Luke said calmly, with a small smile.

"What! Lucian they can't! It's too soon, this just-just."

"MOM STOP!" Clary screeched, face red with anger. "How old were you when you had your first child? Eighteen, yeah, I'm nineteen, an adult."

Clary's mother look astonished "How could you even bring that up, you know it's not the same thing."

"Yes it is! You didn't know what was going to happen to- to, Jonathan_._" Jocelyn paled. "You wanted _him_, it was planned. The only difference is you didn't know how he was going to be born. You were clueless." Jocelyn's eyes were glassy with tears; I've never seen Clary yell at her mother like this.

"Clary…" Luke warned.

"NO! I want her to be happy for me! Not tell me how wrong I am, and support my decisions. I'm sick of her hiding things from me, and not, and not-"Clary dropped to the ground in tears. Before I could to anything, Jocelyn had taken her by the shoulders and was whispering into her ear. Jocelyn helped Clary stand before walking into one of the bedrooms with her. I slowly turned to face Luke.

"I'm sorry, but we are both very happy." I whispered.

"I mean it Jace, what I said a few minutes ago, I am happy. Jocelyn's not angry, she's just sad. She lost one child, and now her little girl is growing up. It's a hard thing to watch. You'll know what I mean someday, when it happens with one of your own."

I held my handout and Luke reached over and shook it. "Thank you Luke, for everything you've done in the past few years. Wait, no, I meant thank you grandpa."

Luke chuckled, "No problem," he paused "don't push your luck boy, I'm not that old." I grinned. I knew everything was going to be okay. Clary and her mother were talking. And everything was going to be perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments :"( wish I did but they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Claire. A/N Someone asked for a little more SIZZY so I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Isabelle POV**_

"Isabelle you're finally here." Simon grinned.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"What? Oh, yeah sure!" He opened the door so I could enter; on my way in I noticed that Erik and Matt were sitting on the couches. _Why? Why did they have to be here now! This was going to be one of the biggest moments of my life and those assholes had to be here! _

Matt wiggled his eyebrows "So what did you two have planned?" Random anger just washed over me, both of them just being there annoyed the living hell out of me. I wanted them out, and out now.

"I suggest you do not say another word about what I'm doing over here. If you were smart both of you annoying twerps would get out before I strangle you with my whip." As I spoke I slowly let the electrum whip slide down my arm, like I had done many times before. Erik's eyes widened into the size of saucers, while Matt was already standing and heading for the door. Once they had left I slowly turned to face Simon.

"Isabelle, are you okay? You're normally not this- this tense."

"Simon. I really need to tell you something." I was wringing my hands in a nervous motion.

Simon came up and cupped my face, brining my eyes to his. "Isabelle, something is very wrong, I can tell. You've never acted like this before."

"We've been through so much in the past few years Simon. I know that when you met me I was a person who went through men like you go through blood bags," he let a small chuckle slip past his lips. "But when I first met you, when you were a mundane, I didn't see anything special in you. When you risked your life for me, I knew you were something more than the nerdy band geek behind the glasses you used to wear. I know I don't sound like myself right now, but I've been thinking for a while. And I came to the conclusion that… I love you Simon. More than anything else." I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He only responded with silence. "Simon, please say something." I pleaded.

He took in a sharp breath before pressing his lips to mine in a desperate motion. Our lips moved in sync, like one person. His hands moved down to my waist, as mine wrapped around his neck. I took all of this as a good sign, hoping that he would respond with the same words. As we broke away, both breathing deeply in need of air, he looked into my eyes.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I love you so much. You're crazy, demanding, scary, and beautiful. Even though you could kill me with the flick of your wrist that makes me love you ten times more. I know that I'm immortal, and I would be willing to do anything to fix that problem. I love you, forever Izzy."

"I love you too Simon." He picked me up carrying me over to his bedroom. I was always so scared to trust men, but after meeting Simon, I saw light. I knew he would never hurt me; he wasn't that type of person. I wanted a life with Simon, one that could last as long as possible.

Laying me down on top the bed he laid down beside me. Snuggling up into his chest I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of him. He wrapped his arms around me, cocooning me in his embrace. Whispering soft nothings into my ear lulled me into a present sleepiness. With one last kiss too my forehead I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Simon POV **_

__I loved this girl so much it hurt. It took long enough for both of us to realize it. I would love her until the end of my days. Then again I didn't really have one. I knew that Clary had possibly invented a rune that might make me become a mortal again, but that would mean Isabelle leaving the Clave. I would refuse her the option of becoming a vampire; I would never wish that upon her. I had heard that Magnus was looking for a spell, to change Alec, so I was going to look into that. All I knew was that I would do anything for this girl. Nothing would get in my way of having her forever. I would make damn sure of it. __

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm hoping on making the next one longer. **_____


End file.
